She makes me feel
by mechanicsofaheart1
Summary: My first fiction ever! Let me now what you think of it! A drunken Regina drags Emma outside the station to Granny's. What happens when Regina realizes that it isn't at the bottom of a glass the answers and solace she is looking for, but maybe, in a simple touch. Rated M for sex, Swan Queen femslash. Special thank to Brokenheartstillbeat for the amazing work she did!


"Sheriff Swan!"

"Emma, the mayor just entered the dinner very, very, very drunk. I`m about to close, but she wants to drink! I can`t handle her! Please come!" Ruby's voice indicates that she is clearly terrified and doesn`t know what to do.

"I'm on my way!" being sheriff in this small town meant that you would deal with stuff like that. Drunken people, lost dogs are the only work I got, besides lots of paperwork.

But, a mayoral-drunken-Regina-fucking-Mills was a promise of fun! So I drive as fast as I can.

I enter the dinner and see the brunette, sat in one of the booths, with a wine glass in her hand. She is looking at the glass as if it holds the answer to some very important questions.

Ruby is behind the bar, eyeing Regina, when she sees me, she puts the wine bottle on the counter and comes to meet me at the door.

"Thank you for showing up Emma." she whispered, sounding tired for the night work.

"Ruby, you are tired, right? If you don't mind, you can just give me the keys. I`ll lock up and send her home. You need to get up early tomorrow, I can handle her. You don`t need to stay, if you don`t want to."

"Really, Emma?! I`m so tired! Thanks! I`ll get the keys from the station, first thing in the morning!" Ruby gives me an even bigger smile before storming her way out.

So now, it is just me and her.

I make my way over to the only customer in the dinner and I sit next to her. It was only then, that she looks at me. Her eyes filled with tears.

"Why?" _I barely whisper_.

"You aren't getting answers from that one." I reach for her glass, to take it away, but she slaps my hand.

"No…" _I say with a low husky voice due to the amount of alcohol I`ve consumed._

If I didn`t know the owner of the voice I could have think that she was flirting on me, and then one of her fingers appears in front of my eyes, making her point.

"I know, but at least it gives me some solace. And it makes me forget everything… even for a while." _I take another sip._

"There are other ways to forget and get some solace. Do you know?"

"Like… ?"

"Uh… Like … Like sex!" that was the first thing on my mind of course, because it does have been a long and dry season for me.

"Sex, sex, sex…" _I say it like it`s mantra_. "Sex for me is mirage since Graham died. There is no one left in this town that would be willing to do it. He was effeminate and very easy to get. There wasn't anyone interested before, and there isn't anyone new."_ it was pure sex without any passion. It was hollow. Just like me._

"August and me are new!" she did forget about us, I guess.

"August… is an unattractive biker for me, and you…" _I point at her with my right index finger closing my eyes like I`m searching for the reason. When I open them they inspect her body slowly, starting __from those blonde curls, going down to her green eyes, thin lips, neck, white tank top..._ "woman."

"What`s wrong with me being a woman?!" I ask realizing she probably never looked at me in that way… Wait! If she didn`t think of me that way, why does she look at me like that all the time? Come on! There is more than anger in those eyes when she looks at me. And what is it with all the lack of personal space respect? What about those sexy smirks? Wow! I wanna kiss those lips and wipe away the smirks!

"I never…" _my voice drops low again, as if I`m sharing a secret with her_. "... thought of women in that way."

"Really?" I`m just stunned.

"Yes, really, Ms Swan! Why is it so hard for you to believe in it?"

Because you keep staring at me, because when you move around me, you are always pulling me on your atmosphere, standing only inches away, I think. But I merely say:

"Because I see you as a very attractive and passionate woman who is fine with her sexual appearance."

"Well… I..." _I pause trying to figure why she thinks on me that way. But what reaches me, is that she does think on me at all! Like I do, even if I would never __admit it._ "Passionate woman you say. May I ask, what brought you to that conclusion, dear?"

"You just…" I`m searching for the right words. There are no words to describe the way she moves, the way she talks… The way she drives me crazy... "It`s your whole attitude: the way you move, your seductive smile... The way you act and ray out!"

"What is it that I ray?" _I ask teasing her. I want to see her curl up searching for the answer. Because I know very well what I radiate! I was trained in the art of seduction. That`s how I control some people and it includes her. Because I'm aware that she is a very passionate and impulsive person who allows to be driven by her emotions. Just the oppose of me. And that`s how I win her, but… I`m intrigued by her. She is an uncontrollable force and radiates light. And I want to control her and to be illuminated by her._

"You are seductress..." I would like to add 'control freak', but I stop, because my eyes fall on her lips and my breath stops at my throat, forming a lump.

"Well, well! You figured me out! I hope you are satisfied!"

"I don't get that easily satisfied!"

"Do you need more?!"

The flirtation in our tones is obvious. Or is it just wishful thinking? When she leans so close to me and stares at my eyes without traces of shame. All I wanna do, is to kiss her. The desire starts to build in me. I haven`t been with a woman in a while and this one here is more than just a woman. There is something unique and special about her. Something magical.

"What is like to kiss a woman?" _I ask half breathing._

"It`s not hairy!" I joke and we chuckle stopping immediately when the attraction we have for each other almost hit our faces. The air is full of it! And it is what`s connecting us. "And it`s not scratchy."

"So women are softer than men?"

"Women are softer in any angle! There is always unearthly connection between two women. Maybe because we are the same and we are well aware what the other wants. Most women take some time, just to know you, even if it's for a night."

"Are you like most of the women, Ms. Swan?"

"Me? Oh I'm… Yeah! But we are way passed that stage, which..."

"Which leave us at..." _I interrupt her raising a finger, only to finish her sentence._

I was planning to say the same thing. How in the hell she... Did she read my mind? Can she hear what I`m thinking right now? I wanna kiss you! Damn it, Swan! Stop thinking! Ok! Here we go!

I lean forward, parting my lips, she closes her eyes giving me a green light. My hand is sliding over her jaw and makes its way behind her ear, grabbing a strand of brown hair. My lips touch hers lightly. And then add some pressure. I trap her bottom between mine. God, this feels soo hot and right. My ears are pumping like the beat of a bass. I feel the beat in my heart and it goes down to my center, wetting it. I can`t... ummm...

_I see her dropping her mouth to mine and I close my eyes. I`ve always thought that a kiss should be done with closed eyes. And then I feel her soft lips capturing my bottom one in a trap that I don`t want to be free. I let it stay between them. Her lips are far away from what I`ve dream of. They touch mine like a feather – teasing and exploring. They want to get to know mine. I let them, because I can`t fight the feeling she`s awaken in me. She makes me feel wanted and alive. For the first time since I came here. I felt wanted, desired. And no one had ever wanted me; I've always had just sex, just a release and an excuse. But this here... I never thought I could enjoy a kiss that much._

_But Emma somehow manages to touch every part of me just by kissing... And I feel her hands sliding over my back..._

I slide my arms over her back until they reach her ass. I squeeze it and take a deep breath into the kiss we've desired for so long. I wanna go somewhere more comfortable. But that means losing contact with her lips. Think, Swan! The table! Yeah! I stand up and pull her with me until our bodies press again. The kiss never breaks as tongues start twirling together. My hands trail her long legs and reach the back of the knee fold. I lift her easily and trap myself between her legs. She tightens the grip and crosses arms behind my neck.

_She gently lays me on the table. And she doesn`t break the kiss. Although all of this is rushed it feels strangely intimate. I like it! I`m sitting on the table, with my legs clung to her like she is the only thing that matters._

The want for release is already burning out from my center when I take her coat off and start unbuttoning her shirt. I reveal a smooth olive skin and a black laced bra. My trembling hands slip behind her back, unclasping the bra. I want to undress her as quickly as possible. I need to feel her bare skin pressed against mine. The next destination for my hands is the button of her black trousers. In a matter of seconds the pants flies to an unknown direction. My hands travel up over her legs and reach the black thong. I bite the garment with me teeth and slide it down her legs and then just drop it, letting it hit the floor. Holy shit! I look at her... She sits on the table, wearing nothing on her voluptuous body, except her desire towards me. She radiates so much hotness.

_She stares at me stunned. She absorbs every inch of me with her hungry eyes. I never felt so wanted in my life. With shaking hands I reach out to the hem of her tank top and I pull it, over her head and let it loose on the floor. No bra! I groan putting a smile while my hands cup and squeeze the breasts. I lean forward and give gentle kiss on every one of them. I give them my mouth`s full attention. I feel her long fingers traveling south, spreading my thighs. Her touches light, only teasing. One of her fingers slides between my lips, feeling the wetness. She moves rhythmic: Back and forth, back and forth. I barely feel it touching my clit. "Oh" I moan out loud when it enters in me surprisingly. It explores me with slow movements, in and out, up and down... My head swims in the mist if all the feelings it evokes in me that I complete forgot what I was doing to her..._

She looks at me with her brown eyes full of desire and I smile at her. Her hands start to unbutton my jeans. She won`t be able to pull them down. Hell, I had difficulties with that task and I do it every day! So, I take a step back, detaching myself from her fully, and take them off with an ease, removing my pink cotton boxers with them. I take my place back between her legs.

_She has an amazing body! Not that I have seen other women`s bodies! Hers is so rough from the outside and yet so delicate when stripped, delicate, feminine, but still strong and powerful. She takes my right hand, looks at my eyes with eagerness and puts it over her sex. She presses my middle finger with hers, letting it to glide into her throb. And then she does the same. With her filthy gaze, head tilled aside she tells me: _'Your move_'. I do as I`m told! _

_I move the finger inside of her slowly and gentle. I don`t want to hurt her, just to get to know her. Ever since she came in my town I wanted to gain knowledge about her, about what is under the red jacket and ridiculously tight blue jeans. And now I know what`s under the clothes – a woman who craves for me! And even more! I`m inside her! I'm feeling the result of her desire, feeling her soaking wet under my touch. She allowed me to penetrate her. She doesn`t consider sex as a way to control people or overpower them, like I do. She thinks it as a way to connect with the other person, in all the ways. She slides another finger inside and I feel her even deeper. I feel her, searching and looking inside me, trying to locate something. Something beautiful hid underneath. But I don`t have it! I'm dark and ugly, rotten to the core. But she is still seeking! And I feel, somehow, that it is rising in me. It is something small at the beginning but growing rapidly. It starts somewhere deep and it is moving down to my core threatening to come out of me. I can`t control it. I don`t want to!_

Who is wetter I can`t tell! But I can tell that I`m so close to the climax. Only a few of her strokes and I`ll be done. Her breath is bumping into my chest and I feel the hot steam caressing my heart through my skin. She penetrated in me faint hearted and initiated an exploration of my womb. The deliberate scattered movements in all directions are a hint that she doesn't know what she is doing. But I get the vibes that she, creeping around creates a feeling beyond the shallow lust I had for her. Something beautiful and powerful is settled in my womb and wants to get out! I can`t stop it or prolong it. Moreover the clenching of her walls drags me to focus on it and I just let it go.

We just close our eyes and surrender to the climax. We are writhing against each other, hearts pounding, moistures coating the fingers. We are desperately trying to stay in each other embrace, keeping bodies fully pressed.

_When I regain some sense about what`s happening around, my heard is resting on her chest, feeling her heart goes boom, boom, boom. Her head rests on mine, arms protectively wrapped around me. I look up straight into the green eyes. She smiles and I reply. _

What was that feeling? We'll have time to figure it out.


End file.
